Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 5 \\ 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ D$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = 5 $